


Cinnamon and Sugar - A collection of Minkuri drabbles

by MusicalJellyfish



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalJellyfish/pseuds/MusicalJellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A localized collection of all my Minkuri dribble drabbles. Some fluff, some smut, some feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Handful of Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous whispered:  
> Okay sorry to bother you but i was thinking of a thing like what if clear found a really pretty shiny rock while staying with mink and he brings it home to show mink. Turns out its really valuable like a diamond or sapphire or some shit like that and clear gets really excited when he finds out.

Clear collected rocks.

It was a fine habit at first, but since’s the androids tastes ran to pretty much anything shiny Mink had begun to grow somewhat annoyed with the pile of mica and dirty quartz taking over Clear’s bedside table. The native had to put his foot down and set some rules for his little petrologist.

“Only things you can wash clean in the spring…” that would prevent him from bringing home more crumbly silicate minerals

“And only things that are unique or you do not have an abundance of. We have limited space, Clear, you need to respect that.”

“Understood, Mink-san! Only things I can wash clean in the spring and only things that are unique or I do not have an abundance of! I promise I’ll take more care in my collecting!”

The response was an affectionate grunt and things continued on as normal for some time. Clear would occasionally come home with chunks of raw quartz and a few river stones, all carefully cleaned and ready for display. But one evening Clear rushes in more excited than normal, hands cupping a large amount of what at first sight looks like pale pebbles.

“Mink-san, Mink-san look! I found pieces of rainbows!” That baffles the taller of that two and broad palms are reaching over to take what Clear’s holding. Closer inspection stuns Mink momentarily as he fingers through the rough gemstones.

“Clear, you found raw opals - these are very rare and very precious.”

“Precious? What do you mean?”

“These are probably worth several hundred dollars at a minimum, probably more when polished.”

And Clear’s eyes go wide and he’s bouncing on his toes. His thought immediately go towards the pantry needing to be stocked for winter, the chicken coop the needs its roof patched, and the old truck that as Mink says ‘doesn’t sound right lately’.

“Mink-san can sell them then!”

“But Clear, they’re yours. You found them.”

“But I want Mink-san to have them! I don’t get to help much, but now I can! Please, please take them!”

“….fine, thank you Clear.” He gives the android a peck to the cheek, but has a secret plan for these precious stones.

He does indeed sell a good bit of Clear’s find, enough to take care of things around the house and prepare for winter. However the most beautiful pieces he keeps to himself. He wonders how he can size Clear’s ring finger without him noticing, and if the android would prefer silver or gold.


	2. Minkuri Ramen Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The starting bones for a minkuri AU

So Mink runs a ramen shop, it’s small but homey and renound for its delicious broth. Mink himself does everything - waiter, server, chef, he does it all. Better to preserve the secret recipe, better to not have to deal with stupid employees

And for a long time this works fluidly until one day leaving work Mink gets into a motorcycle accident. Nothing serious mind you, he hit a patch of black ice and tipped it on a curve. He’s got some scrapes and a broken leg. He tries really hard to keep running his shop solo but it just proves to be too much, even for him.

So he sucks up his pride and puts up a ‘help wanted’ sign.

No one works out. He’ll hire someone and with in two days they quit. Word spreads that he’s scary and intimadating and applicants kinda stop showing up for a bit until one super cold and rainy day this man stumbles into the shop a bit loudly too which gets all eyes on him.  He’s heavily bundled up and soaking wet, Mink’s not looking forward to hobbling over their to clean the puddles he’s forming. In his gruff voice he welcomes him and tells him to sit.

He figures it’s an elderly man from the white hair peeking out but when he takes his order he notes the youthful voice and flawlessly smooth skin of his hands. It clicks that he’s probably albino, but shrugs it off to make his order. The other customers are thinning out and soon it just Mink and this stranger. He grunts as he sets the bowl down and makes his way with his single crutch to flip the sign to closed, he’s done for the night.

But he forgot about the puddle and he starts to slip, trying to catch himself and failing however when he lands he doesn’t hit hard floor.

He hears an 'oof!’ and feels soft flesh, the stranger having darted from his seat to catch his fall. This Stranger also recognized the fact that the puddle was his fault and after helping the hulking man back up swiftly finds a mop while apologizing

“Oi, Snow Cap go sit and eat your food.”

“Uwah, but I need to clean my mess! It’s unpolite to leave it, especially after you fell!”

“Not your job, sit. Eat.”

“It could be though! I saw your sign!”

This gives Mink pause. No one’s mentioned that sign in a while. He still has a minimum for weeks in the god forsaken cast. He accepts.

“Fine. After you eat your food.”

He pops stranger turned employee in the thigh with his crutch when he tries to disagree and go for the mop. Two more pops get the point across and the other returns to his ramen. He clean up whats left of the rain water while listening to a litany of praises

“Uwah, this broth is so rich!!”

“The chewiness of these noodle are perfection!!”

“I’ve never had anything so delicious!!”

All things he’s heard before, but hearing them in such an enthusiastic voice sorta warms him…just a little. However he wonders how he managed to devour an entire large bowl of ramen without moving the scarf or spilling a drop on his clothes. The man pays and bows his thanks, asking when he should come in to start.

“Four am.”

“Yes sir!”

Mink’s a tad shocked, the early start time had never received such a peppy retort. He crosses his arms over his chest and looks down at the perky pale stranger.

“Name.”

“Eh??”

Mink grunts. “What’s your name?”

“Oh! How rude of me, my name is Clear please take care of me!” He bows overly deep to the point where Mink can’t resist a grunt of amusement.

“Mink, like wise. See you in the morning.”

And as Clear scurries out the door Mink find himself for once not doubting that a new hire might show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com


	3. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> britannica-graced whispered:  
> Minkuri (scene meme)  
> \----  
> send me a ship and i’ll write a short fluffy scene about them

It was odd seeing Gasmask so distraught, arms encircling Mink’s calf while synthetic tears soaked the grimy knee of his pants where he rested his head. He’d pushed up his mask just enough to press close, but not up enough to fully expose his face - this in itself was a large step, Mink encouraging Clear is his own gruff way to stop hiding behind the barrier of glass and rubber (“You want to be seen as human? Then stop with the costumes.”). 

But what was even odder was that he let Clear find his comfort against his body, that he couldn’t bring himself to push Clear away while telling him to toughen up. But to be honest it was Clear who was showing him bit by bit that emotions didn’t have to make you weak, one could laugh and cry and still be strong - this was something he’d seemed to have forgotten in the years he’d been chasing revenge.

Patiently he waited for the rough sobs to taper into a whimper, not realizing that he’d begun to stroke the platinum locks not unlike one would pet a cat.

“Oi, you finished?” The words would have sounded harsh to anyone else, but he knew that Clear’d be able to pick up on the lack of bite behind them. Another wet sniffle was heard before the android nodded, straightening a bit and causing Mink to retract his fingers before sliding the mask off entirely.

“I’m sorry to be a bother Mink-san, it’s just now that Ren-san has a body from time to time I just feel upset. I’m not sure why, but sometimes looking at him makes me feel gross inside.” Ah, so that’s what had been bothering him.

“That’s called envy.”

“Wah, I’m jealous of Ren-san?!”

“Tch. Not jealous,  _envious_. Jealousy is when you worry someone will take what you have, envy is wanting what someone else has. What you’re feeling is envy. He was an allmate in body, but now he is human and you want the same.”

"Ah, but-” Mink brought fingertips to Clear mouth to silence him, he wasn’t finished.

“But you have no reason to be. You’re just as human as Ren, so why get this worked up?” That made Clear tear up again, mouth pulling into the threat of a sob.

“It’s not nice to lie Mink-san! I’m an android, there is not part of me that is human!”  With a sigh and a softening of posture Mink bent forward just a bit, shocking the mechanical man into silence with a press of lips to his temple. He smelled like warm plastic and the seaside, not an unpleasant combination.

“Clear, you’re the one who taught me that a soul doesn’t have to be tied to flesh and blood alone. It may not beat, but you have a heart. You’re human enough as you are.”

“I…Mink-san, I’m speechless. Thank you, your words made that ickiness inside me feel a lot less bad. In fact, I feel quite warm not, and a little fluttery inside~ is that bad?”

_‘No, that might be love.’_  were Mink’s unvoiced thoughts, opting to not vocalize them in favor of shaking his head and choosing some lighter words.

“No Clear, those feelings aren’t bad at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com


	4. Vegetable Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same fluff drabble meme as chapter 3

Mink wiped the moisture from his brow, grunting from the heavy summer heat as he knelt by Clear’s side in the freshly tilled soil. The salt-heavy scent of his own sweat mixed with the rich tang of the compost he’d collected from the refuse bin Clear’d put together near the aged shed in the back of the immediate property. The smell of chicken manure and rotted produce bits was far from the best thing he’d smelled that day, but the brightness of his pale lovers smile made it worth the odor.

“Mink-san, look! Beet-chan is so healthy!”  Dirt smeared hands held a carefully cupped seed starter so close he went cross-eyed for a moment, Clear’s enthusiasm comically sweet as normal. His lover was so proud of his seed starters, tiny budding plants nestled in the carefully separated dimple of a paper egg carton. He had four flats of these within easy grabbing range, a tiny pencil doodle of the coordinating vegetable complete with a tiny smile on every single one.

“It’s a very healthy plant, you’ve taken to gardening very well. Let’s start planting before it gets too hot so you can water them as well.” The gentle encouragement was all it took for begin the long-awaited planting process, eagerly digging small plots in the carefully constructed row they were starting at. For a few moment Mink just watched, that child-like joy aweing him just briefly before he started working if his trowel to help him. It was still a bit stunning for such liveliness to come from a creation of metal and silicon, and moment like this made his happy he’d given the odd android a place in his heart. Clear babbled happily as they worked down the first of eleven rows.

“So we have onions, zucchini, peppers, cabbage, bush beans, lettuce, beets, carrots, potatoes, and radishes! Will that be enough, Mink-san?”

“More than enough, but don’t forget the marigolds to discourage rabbits from visiting.”

“Aw, but Mink-san bunnies are so cute!” Clear looked positively heartbroken, but Mink knew better and snorted a bit in response.

“Yes, they are. And they will the absolutely adorable eating all of your hard work-” he was cut off.

“No,  _our_  hard work Mink-san! This is  _our_  garden that  _we_  are planting  _together!_  I’m not alone anymore, and neither are you.” The conviction in Clear’s words gave him pause and without thinking he leaned forward to press a kiss to that gently quivering lower lip. It was so easy to rile Clear’s emotions sometimes, it was something he was still adjusting to.

"You’re right Clear, our garden. Together we’re bringing life to this bit of soil, and I’m grateful to do it with you. But I would still rather eat what grow than let the wildlife have at it, wouldn’t you?”

As if a switched was flipped Clear was beaming once more, the tears that threatened to spill a distant memory as Clear nodded his agreement.

“Mink-san is right, of course! The bunnies might be sad, but this garden’s bounty will be for us to enjoy!” At that Mink gave an amused smile, shaking his head as the bunnies plight was revisited momentarily.

“Yes, for  _us_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com


	5. Cat Cafe AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine this with me : everyday Mink goes to this particular cafe in town, the newspaper is free and the coffee is exactly how he likes it. However, there is one particular little thing about this cafe that is a bit tiresome for him.

It’s a theme cafe.

A /cat/ cafe.

And one of the servers has taken a liking to him. A moon-pale boy with white hair and eyes as rosy as his attitude

Everyday he greets the hulking man, who stands out in the cafe filled mostly with teenagers and young girls, and directs him to sit at the table nearest the corner window (this just so happens to be the quietest corner in the establishment) and after bringing him his usual coffee along with a treat (usually a cinnamon bagel with treat cheese, other time a snickerdoodle muffin) what Mink internally dubs ’ _the cattening_ ’ begins.

The bouncy albino boy brings over a cat and somehow it’s always a different cat (the cafe also works as a rescue, so new cats come in as residents fairly frequently). He tries to get Mink to play with said feline and Mink always declines - he just comes for the coffee (and admittedly the cute if not a bit insistent server).

But one day Clear brings over the grouchiest cat Mink’s ever seen; missing eye, crooked tail, smooshed face -  **this cat is ugly** - but Mink can’t help but feel a little pull toward the feline who’s sitting regal as a queen in the servers arms (whose name, he now knows, is Clear). The cat looks like it’s had a rough bit in life, but has come through it all tooth and claw with determination; he can tell he relates to this cat.

With a sigh of defeat, he motions to the chair beside him and with a delightful squeak Clear goes to put the cat on it but Mink stops him

“Chairs are for people, laps are for cats.”

“Eh??”

An amused sigh escapes him

“Sit, tell me about her.”

And it clicks, Clear settling down beside Mink to tell him Princess’s story while giving the darker man tiny shy smiles just above the edge of his scarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com


	6. The Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear learning about the cultural significance of receiving an eagle feather in Mink’s tribe and finding one on one oh his walks while Mink works.

It was stuck in a tree, the tawny coloring sticking out from the greenery, and it is huge - almost a foot long! He’s very cautious, knowing not to let it drop and touch the ground as eagle feathers are sacred.

Mink comes home and find an excited Clear tugging him to the bedroom. First amusement quirks his mouth because he thinks he knows what the android is after. However one he’s handed the feather he just feels….awed.

“I can’t accept this, Clear, we talked about this - these feathers need to be earned.”

“I remember that lesson Mink-san! Those feathers are a symbol of strength and honor, and you are only given one by doing a brave deed!”

“Right, so I can’t accept this I haven’t earned it.”

“But Mink-san…” his voice is that soft tone that Mink knows but heart, it’s the tone Clear uses when he has a point worth proving. “..you’ve survived so much! Everything that happened with your family…your tribe…being captured…destroying Toue and surviving a building falling to rubble around you…” a gloved hand reached out to grasp the one of Mink’s not clutching the hollow shaft of the quill.

“Starting over and living even though you didn’t want to. All of these things take courage Mink-san, more than a lot of people have. You’ve more than earned this feather.”

And Mink can’t say anything. He can’t deny a single thing his lover said. In moments like this his love for Clear threatens to over flow, even if he doesn’t outwardly show it.

He doesn’t try to deny the gift of the feather again, displaying it in a place of honor on his prayer altar from then on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com


	7. Weave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before I start this I feel it important to mention my maternal grandmother was Lakota~ She passed before I was born, be she shared some stories with my mom when she was little who in turn shared them with me and my favorite is the story of the dream catcher. I had to look it up for specific parts, but the idea of Mink making one for Clear means a lot to me.
> 
> Okay

After taking Clear back to his homeland, Mink starts sharing his tribe's history and traditions with him, as well as legends and stories. One of these is of Iktomi appearing to a spiritual leader in the form of a spider and weaving the first dream catcher. While he’s telling him the legend, he’s carefully making one for Clear, using beads and feathers in colors that he knew were comforting to his naive lover: pinks, whites, and yellows. He’d started it earlier in the day but felt it proper to finish it while telling Clear of its importance. His voice rang steadily in the work room and Clear listened awestruck as normal to Mink’s superior story telling.

“…as he continued to spin his web Iktomi said, "In each time of life there are many forces, some good and some bad. If you listen to the good forces, they will steer you in the right direction. But, if you listen to the bad forces, they’ll steer you in the wrong direction and may hurt you. So these forces can help, or can interfere with the harmony of Nature.’ ”

He finished it off and handed it to the android who cradled it like is was made of glass, continuing the tale while pointing to the same bits that Iktomi pointed out to the spiritual leader.

“The web is a perfect circle with a hole in the center. Use the web to help your people reach their goals, making good use of their ideas, dreams and visions. If you believe in the great spirit, the web will filter your good ideas and the bad ones will be trapped and will not pass.’

Clear is practically bubbling over from the new story and his gift and promptly hangs it over his side of the bed, touching the feathers and beads gently. And their life goes on.

But Mink notices that Clear goes off into the woods more often and is being a little quieter than normal. He figures it’s nothing but keeps an eye on him despite the droids insistence that he’s fine.

Then one day he goes to visit the burial site of his family and sees what Clear’s been doing.

On each gravestone hangs a small dream catcher, no bigger than a jar lid and crudely made. Each one is different and he notices thing: the one on his mother’s has beads in the color that were her favorite, his brother’s has feathers like the ones he’s told Clear he liked to put in his plaits. His father’s had a single button from the jacket he’s always worn. Each one was individualized.

Clear had wanted his families ‘sleep’ to be peaceful.

This had been his way of honoring Mink’s departed family. He’d deny it if the tears streaking his cheek bones were mentioned, but he’d proclaim his pride in having Clear as both friend and lover to the world at that moment if given the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com


	8. A Sharp Hair Pull - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The result of a nsfw drabble meme set in an AU where Clear somehow acquires a human body

Since the developing of a flesh and blood body Clear had learned a few things about himself; spicy foods upset his digestion, scary Western films always lead to nightmares, and after a bad day he liked to be handled roughly. One of the things he hated about becoming human was how weak he tended to feel, no longer having above normal strength or speed to aid him. Little things like walking to Tae-san’s could wear him out, and on more than one occasion he’d inadvertently injured himself trying to do some feat that only the robotic him would have been capable - Mink still hadn’t forgotten the window incident, much to Clears chagrin.

These reminders of his new found mortality had struck a painful chord in him, one he’d found was soothed by Mink’s trust that he wouldn’t break. This discovery was an accident, found one evening when through either biting or scratch Mink had drawn blood and Clear found himself begging for more and promising he could take it. That night as a little blood mixed with sweat and other bodily fluids Clear felt stronger than he had in months, and when Mink had muttered in a gruff tone that ‘he’d done good’ the smaller man had felt such a rush of pride and arousal that had he’d not had wore himself out to exhaustion he’d have possibly begged Mink for a third round.

The next morning much needed talking had occurred and Clear’d shared his feelings with his lover, resulting in the settings of limitations and the establishing of understandings as well as a round of more tender love making as Clear had awoken sorer than expected. Ever since then a somewhat system had developed for the days the Clear just felt a little too human. Days like today, when a long walk and a scuffle with a few punks had ended up with Mink having to save Clear from getting more than some bruised ribs. After graciously thanking the other he’d ran back home embarrassed, leaving Mink to run their errands alone with full knowledge of what he’d come home to.

A few hours and several bags later Mink came home to a near silent house, noting a sweet floral scent in the air as he set down his load by the door. Making his way to the bedroom soft gasp and whimper began to float toward him and he was already working out of his belt when he slipped into the bedroom. As expected he found Clear nude upon the covers with his eyes close, back resting against the pillows and legs parted as he worked two creme slicked fingers in and out of the tight ring of his entrance. At first he was so lost in his preparations that he’d not realized he was no longer alone, the palm of his other hand moving slickly over his shaft as he moaned Mink’s name without the accustomed -san at the end. His thumb grazed over the swollen head of his cock, drawing a shiver as he spread the bead of precum that had formed against the heated flesh. It was only then that a chuckle and the tell tell sound of a dropping zipper brought him back to the present.

“M-Mink-san, you’re home~!” Immediately he hurried to his knees, arousal bobbing dark and heavy between his slightly spread legs as he reached forward to wrap his fingers in the edge of the other coat drawing him into an intimate kiss flavored of flowers and sugar. It was short lived though, the pale man having a mission in mind as he depantsed Mink so quickly it was nearly comical. He deftly scooped up a bit of the lubricant on his fingertip, sliding them between his lips to encourage further slickening before firmly grasping the other and stroking him with slow, firm intent. The pleasure groans that resulted were encouraging and once the flushed skin glistened with oil to his liking Clear shifted to his hands and knees, hips swaying teasingly as he offered himself to the rib leader.

“Mink-san please, I’m ready I won’t break!” The words were breathy, pleading, and Mink chuckled in response as large hands grasped the slender curve of the others hips.

“Hn, I know.” And in one swift push he was fully inside Clear, tight and hot around him to the point of painful. He gave him no time to adjust, such polite intentions unwanted on these sorts of nights, and he began to thrust into Clear roughly. Clear’d never been one for hiding his sounds in the bedroom, and as he moaned and babbled nearly nonsensically Mink could so what understand why they so often received the side eye from their neighbor. But as Clear’s hips rolled back into his and the ex-android began to once against stroke his neglected length Mink found that any thought not related to his lover gone. He could feel the blunt edge of his nails cut into the tender skin of Clear hips, eliciting a mixed hiss of pain and pleasure as well as even more frantic movements from the pale man.

“M-Mink, gnh! M-More please I’m so close pleasepleaseplease..” The words were coming out as partially choked sobs, needing just a small push to get him over the edge. Usually, this is where a well-placed scratch or bite would come into place, but tonight Mink was feeling experimental. Mid ‘please’ he released one of his hands from Clear’s to reach up and slip his fingers into the hair at the base of his skull, fingers twisting in the now shoulder length strands before making a fist and pulling sharp enough that Clear was brought to standing on his knees with a partial scream of Mink’s name. He hadn’t expected that at all, the sudden motion shooting unexpected jolts of pleasure to his gut and resulting in the hardest release he’d had, stars dancing in his vision as his cum splattered against the sheets.

The resulting clenching of muscles was so intense that Mink was pushed over his edge as well, much more quiet in his release as he filled the still writhing Clear to the point where the fluid began to trickle hotly down pale thighs before Mink even had the chance to fully untangle himself from the weak limbed boy he was now supporting against his chest as he eased onto the bed with him. A few minutes on comfortable silence passed, peppered with the sound on slow and gentle kisses before Clear spoke in a tone slight slurred from fatigue.

“Mmm was good, sh’try ‘gain some time, ‘kay Mink-san?” He rumbled of Mink chuckle vibrated through him.

“Of course, but for now get some rest - you did good, Clear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com


End file.
